movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
General Hux
General Armitage Hux is the tertiary antagonist of the Star Wars sequel trilogy. He is the secondary antagonist of the 2015 epic space-opera film, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, and the tertiary antagonist of it's 2017 sequel, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi. He is the co-founder and military leader of the First Order, and he is by the way, also the one behind the functions of Starkiller Base. He is a ruthless and tyrannical monarch who intends to destroy the Resistance and the Republic, so he can become the ruler of the galaxy. History Background His program for creating Stormtroopers result in Finn and many other children being stolen from their houses, attempting to use them and force them to rebuild by the Empire and construct a superweapon inside a planet. That superweapon converted fire from the sun to other planets. Star Wars: The Force Awakens The Search for BB-8 At first, Hux tried to kill Finn and Poe who were escaping in a TIE Fighter. When finding out their ship has crash-landed in Jakku, he sent spies to follow them. Kylo Ren told him to show the locations of Luke on the map. However, Hux disagreed, reminding him of his own rank to Snoke. Kylo Ren and Hux were later called by Supreme Leader Snoke, to talk about his plans against the rise of The Resistance. Hux claimed full responsibility for the rise of the Jedi, just as an excuse to find a new plan. Informing Snoke about the Starkiller superweapon which is almost ready, able to allow him to finish his plans; to find BB-8 and massacre the Republic. Snoke ordered him to oversee preparations, and gave him a green light on his evil scheme. Hux stares at Kylo Ren who is in trouble, and leaves the hologram room, while Kylo Ren stays inside. The Rage of General Hux Hux then introduced the weapon to his Stormtroopers, while he had auditors who controlled his Stormtroopers and his superweapon. Hux stated it will be the end of a regime which acquiesces to disorder made by the "loathsome Resistance". After the speech, he ordered his auditors to fire the weapon on the Hosnian system. The weapon has destroyed billions of people. Hux ordered Kylo Ren and some stormtroopers to find the location of the Resistance base. However, while Kylo Ren was trying to protect Rey in front of Snoke, the fearsome Hux interfered, stating that Kylo Ren had an excuse that all they needed, was the girl, and that as a result he may have lost the map already. He then suggested destroying their base before they reached Skywalker. Snoke agreed, but told Kylo Ren to bring Rey to him, so he could handle her. Hux ordered Kylo Ren and some stormtroopers to find the location of the Resistance base. However, while Kylo Ren was trying to protect Rey infront of Snoke, the fearsome Hux interfered, stating that Kylo Ren had an excuse that all they needed, was the girl, and that as a result he may have lost the map already. He then suggested destroying their base before they reached Skywalker. Snoke agreed, but told Kylo Ren to bring Rey to him, so he could handle her. The Collapse of Starkiller Base After that, he prepared the machine on conditions of a 15 minute load and a supreme strike. However, using information from Finn, the Resistance planned to destroy Starkiller Base's thermal oscillator. In order to destroy it, they had to use their star-fighters. Hux tried to stop them, however, it was too late when the thermal oscillator blew up. As Starkiller Base collapsed, Hux prepared for retreat, and he had to inform Snoke about his failure. Snoke was fed up, ordering him to bring Kylo Ren back in order to complete his training. Plotting against The Resistance As the new ruler of the galaxy, General Hux later commanded an attack on the Resistance base. He ordered a massive fleet, including one of his dreadnoughts, to attack and destroy the Resistance base. However, one bomber (which is piloted by Rose's sister) whom sacrifices herself and manages to dispatch all the bombs on the dreadnought. Hux gets frustrated about his own failure, and is called in by Snoke, who speaks to him on a hologram. Hux manipulates Snoke into agreeing to another scheme, in which Hux will surround the Resistance's starships and destroy them during their escape. Hux used a new tracking device to find them, and eventually, he managed to surround them. As Hux starts attacking The Resistance's militants, he sends Kylo Ren on his TIE silencer to kill Leia. Realizing that Ren won't kill her, Hux immediately fires his cannons at her instead, injuring General Leia. Later, DJ sneaks Finn, Rose and BB8 into Snoke's mothership, under General Hux's orders. DJ hands them over to Phasma who takes them to Hux, who strikes Finn hard on the cheek, and orders Finn and Rose to be executed. Hux then surrounds the Resistance's starships. Hux purposely leaves his enemy a way out to D'Qar, so he could wipe them out as they attempt to escape. Under Amilyn Holdo's commands, the Resistance fighters make their way to escape the First Order and fly to D'Qar. Hux however orders his men to fire on the Resistance's ships, and manages to get thousands of the Resistance militants killed. Rebuilding The First Order Kylo Ren later kills Snoke, and offers Rey to form an alliance with him and help to destroy the universe. Rey however resists Kylo Ren. Hux enters Snoke's throne room as he is afraid of loosing influence on Ren. Kylo Ren asks for command on Hux's soldiers, much to Hux's disagreement. However, Kylo Ren then Force-chokes Hux, and tells him they shall finish what Snoke has started. Kylo Ren took over the First Order, as the new supreme leader. With DJ giving information about the Resistance, Hux gets ready and launches a massive attack on the Resistance, and alongside Kylo Ren, he gives the orders during the battle. Hux intends to use a superlaser siege cannon in order to break into a locked room where the Resistance's crew are hiding. Eventually, Hux and Ren manage to break in, but as Skywalker appears, Kylo Ren orders the troops to stop marching towards the cave. Under Ren's command, the troops start shooting at Luke Skywalker. General Hux orders the troops to stop wasting their munitions on Skywalker. However, Kylo Ren disagrees and Force-chokes Hux again, leaving him unconscious. While General Hux is unconcious, Kylo Ren intends to fight Luke Skywalker alone. Kylo Ren manages to kill Luke, but is told that the Jedi will defeat him. Luke Skywalker delayed both Hux and Kylo Ren in order for the Resistance to escape with Rey's help. Hux is forced to cooperate with Ren until the matters are solved. Personality General Hux is an evil tyrant who rules with an iron fist. He will attempt to kill anyone to get what he wants: power and control. He seems to be bitter to his minions, as he screams at the stormtroopers and takes control of every action of theirs by force. Egoistic as he is, his methods to rule the universe and destroy any goodness are his main priorities, and he has no remorse at all. He is extremely manipulative and clever when it comes to Snoke, and he uses his "green lights" to do what he wants. He is willing to kill billions of people in order to achieve his goals. Inspiration General Hux is very much inspired by Adolf Hitler, the ultimate leader of The Nazis. Many people criticize his evil character, as they say he is much of a real life dictator, and ultimately a Nazi. Even Domhnall Gleeson always mentions how evil Hux is, stating that he is a tyrannical brute. Relationships Allies Supreme Leader Snoke Hux works as Snoke's second in command and is therefore another leader of The First Order. Under Snoke, Hux commands the faction's military, however, he takes full control (with Snoke's permission) of Starkiller Base. Hux is very loyal to Snoke, but due to his ambitious nature, he manipulates Snoke's green lights for achieving his own goals. Kylo Ren Hux and Kylo Ren are the two closest members of the First Order to Snoke, and it is seen that Hux is very abusive towards Kylo Ren, as he is quick to return to Snoke and claim that Ren is a traitor for letting Rey steal their map. Kylo Ren is also very agressive towards Hux, as they both argue about the map, and Kylo Ren threatens to report Hux's act of treason to Snoke. Despite their rivalry, Hux and Kylo Ren work together for the good of the First Order, as Kylo Ren even helps Hux with his plans, as he wants to please Snoke. Enemies Rey Hux has strong hatred towards any enemy of the First Order, and wants to kill Rey, as he convinces Snoke to do so. Finn Hux does not stand traitors, and after Finn betrayed the First Order, Hux immediately intended to hunt him down with a strong type of cannon. Finn however managed to escape. Finn later helped in destroying Starkiller Base. The New Republic Hux has no mercy to the New Republic, as all his plans are to rise to power and destroy the senate of the New Republic, so he can become the powerful ruler of the galaxy. When Hux destroys them, he looks with a smile at the weapon and is proud of his own successful actions. Poe Dameron Poe is his closes enemy, as he is a high-ranked Resistance pilot, and Hux managed through Kylo Ren to capture him and get him tortured. Hux and Poe later battled for Starkiller Base, as Poe was responsible for destroying his own creation and foiling his own plans. Trivia *He has a higher body count than Tarkin. *He resembles Adolf Hitler due to his fearsome speech, and due to every youth saluting to him. *He appears in the book Aftermath: Life Debt with his father Brendol Hux. Gallery general hux.jpg hux commanding.jpg huxcommander.png TLJ - General Hux.jpg Ghuxe4.jpg general hux334.png Huxs.jpeg Category:Delusional Category:Leader Category:Nazis Category:Imposters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Fearmongers Category:Warmonger Category:Egomaniacs Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Spree-Killers Category:Remorseful Category:Xenophobes Category:Opportunists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Slavedrivers Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Extremists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Masterminds Category:Political Category:Nihilists Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Homicidal maniac Category:The Heavy Category:Bigger Bads Category:Big Bads Category:Terrorists Category:Usurper Category:Strategic Villains Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Military Villains Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Extortionists Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Criminals Category:War Criminals Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Ruler Category:Dark Lord Category:Right-Hand Category:Deal Makers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Vandals Category:Greedy Villains Category:Rivals Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Killjoy Category:Liars Category:Lego Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Saboteurs Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Males Category:Brainwashers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Murderer Category:Conspirators Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Bullies Category:Hegemony Category:Monarchs Category:Dictator Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Warlords Category:Wealthy Category:Gaolers Category:Torturer Category:Master Orator Category:Supervillains Category:Genocidal Category:Business Villains Category:Tyrants Category:God Wannabe Category:Partners in Crime Category:Trap Masters Category:Tragic Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Mongers Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Possibly Redeemed Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Presumed Deceased